ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nam
How Nam joined the Tourney Nam makes his first appearance in the Tournament Saga among the finalists. Shortly later, he fights Ranfan in the first rounds. Ranfan's sexy looks make Nam get close to the edge of the ring, but he overcomes by closing his eyes and using his other senses to defeat her. His next fight is against Goku, and while it is an intense fight with him using his ultimate attack, the Cross Arm Dive technique, which knocks somebody out cold for 10 days, he loses in the end. He competed because he needed the money to buy lots of water; where he was from, there was a terrible drought, and he had been sent to find a solution. Being defeated, however, he is unable to get the money to buy water and decides to leave. Master Roshi reads his mind and gets acquainted with his intentions. He then gives him a capsule so that he can store water from a well, and in return, asks Nam to impersonate Master Roshi in the crowd, as to protect Master Roshi's secret identity from his students, who were suspicious of Jackie Chun being Master Roshi. Soon after the 22nd World Tournament, Nam is killed by Tambourine, King Piccolo's most elite son at that point, on the demon king's orders to prevent any and all martial artists from learning the Evil Containment Wave. It is unknown how Tambourine killed him, as Nam is killed offscreen. Nam's picture appears on the television along with fellow tournament fighters King Chappa and Pamput. Later on, Nam is revived by Shenron along with all the other victims of King Piccolo and his sons. As he watched his renewed river, Nam was given a task, hunting a monster. He spotted what he identified as Fiona a princess now an ogre. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Nam meditates with his hands together. After the announcer calls his name Nam floats in midair and twirls his body around as the camera zooms saying "Will you fight no matter fight?" Special Moves Cross Arm Attack (Neutral) First, Nam puts his arms into an X position, and then flys towards the target, and when he rams into the target, he causes a massive amount of damage. Mediation Twirl (Side) Nam dives at the opponent whilst spinning attacking with his index finger. Heaven Forearm (Up) Nam jumps upward scooping his forearms. Defensive Palm (Down) Nam holds his left palm out. If he is attacked, he catches the limb, then attacks with the right palm. Shura Gekiretsuken (Hyper Smash) First, Nam palm strikes the opponent into the air. Then, he says "Could you fight no matter what?" and dodges the opponent's attack. Finally, Nam chops the back of their head, knocking them to the ground and inflicting a high amount of damage. Ground vs. Ceiling (Final Smash) Nam dashes to his opponent shouting "Take this!" If he makes contact, he kicks his opponent upward, jumps after and hand chops him/her down. When abck on the ground, Nam goes high again and does a stronger Cross Arm Attack saying "This will finish you!" Victory Animations #Nam sets his hands together and bows saying "Go in peace." #*Nam sets his hands together and bows saying "Rest in peace." (Tambourine victories only) #Nam waves his hands in front saying "I believe life is precious. I will not take a life!" #Nam kicks then floats in midair and meditates saying "Nam, Nam." On-Screen Appearance Nam walks in with his hands together and goes to his stance saying "Brother, villagers, lend me your strength!" Special Quotes *Master Roshi, thank you for helping me that time. (When fighting Master Roshi) *You...! I'm going to pay you back! (When fighting Tambourine) *It's against my principles to raise a hand to a woman, but... please forgive me. (When fighting Kid Chi-Chi, Krystal, Fiona (Shrek), Arale, Minnie, Tigress, Videl, Android 18, Zangya, Pan or Ruto) Trivia *Nam's rival is Shrek's lover, Fiona. *Nam shares his English voice actor with Barry the Chopper, Whirlwind Jin, Whitesnake, C-Moon, Kamen Rider Beast, Suzaku, Lyon Vastia and Gieve. *Nam shares his Japanese voice actor with Mitsunari Ishida, Katsuie Shibata, Rock Howard, Neptuneman, Rawk Hawk, X Drake, Fatty Puffer and Combustion Man. *Nam shares his French voice actor with Baek Doo San, Bartholomew Kuma, Buffaloman, Galdino, Rock, Z.W.E.I., Zasalamel, Bruce Irvin, Anthony F., Spectral Fiend, Barnard "Barney" Collier, Humphrey Zwei, Pacifista, Haunter, Whirlwind Jin, Wolf Hawkfield and Hilmes. *Nam shares his German vocie actor with Hugues Courand (in the 7th Gundam), Feraligatr and Armin Arlert. *Nam shares his Arabic voice actor with Kenshiro, Don Genie, Yukimura Sanada, Ook, Jin Kisaragi, Envy, Cursya, Hayato Jin (in Getter-2), Momotaro Tsurugi, Jotaro Kujo, Ishizaki, Jin Chonrei, Suigetsu Hozuki, Dracule Mihawk, Kenichi Shirahama, Emperor Leo, Cofagrigus, Captain Greenbeard of the Scurvy Crew, Virgo Shaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Gray Fullbuster, Karas, Sea Horse Baian, Kazuki Fuuchouin, Deadman, Yoshitsune Minamoto, Kung Lao, Ryo Sakazaki and Tus. *Nam shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Tekkaman, Kinnikuman Mariposa, Beerus and Ryohei Sasagawa. *Nam's select pose resembles that of Dhalsim's from Street Fighter V. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters